<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mac不在家 by kyoliku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011780">Mac不在家</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoliku/pseuds/kyoliku'>kyoliku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TheSmallFaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Genderswap, Kenney Jones - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, M/M, RPS - Freeform, SmallFaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoliku/pseuds/kyoliku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac不在家，Steve和Ronnie就可以做一些事情了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SteveMarriott/RonnieLane</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mac不在家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>终于把Mac轰出去了，Steve和Ronnie兴奋的在楼梯间上就吻了起来。Steve总是更心急更毛躁一些，而Ronnie有的时候能掌控的更多。她们互相扯着对方的衣服，一边踉踉跄跄的走进卧室。一关上门，Steve立刻把Ronnie按在门上，抓着她的手让她摸自己的胸，<br/>
"你只能摸我的！"也不知她是在认真，还是在开玩笑。<br/>
————<br/>
这是因为上次，在排练间隙休息的时候，Ronnie挂着贝斯，那长长贝斯颈一不小心打到了kenney的胸部，kenney的年纪比她们都要小，她的胸还在发育中，硬硬的。被这么一打，可怜的小鼓手当场痛到飙泪。Ronnie顾不上别的，赶紧帮她揉揉，哄她别哭。Steve从厕所回来就看到这情景，大白天的Ronnie光明正大地在揉着小鼓手的胸。<br/>
"My god！Sluts！"不知道她从哪里学来slut这个词，Steve的家人不准她说这个单词，他们觉得这个词好人家的女孩是不能说的，但Steve她就偏要说。<br/>
Ronnie忙忙乱乱地解释，kenney捂着胸还在哭，Mac笑的好大声。<br/>
————<br/>
Ronnie以为她还在生气，一边慌乱的解释，一边服从她的命令去摸她的奶。Steve大笑起来，Ronnie又被她耍了。Ronnie也意识到Steve只是假装在生气，她立马去刺挠Steve的肚子和咯吱窝，Steve一边躲，一边笑倒在床上向Ronnie求饶。在这空档Ronnie早已经把Steve的衣服脱光了，她自己也只剩下内衣。她们的罩杯差不多，都属于那种不算大，但也绝不算小的。她们会一起笑话Mac，年龄比她们大比她们早发育，胸却是四个人里最小的。<br/>
Ronnie喜欢揉Steve的奶子，Steve也喜欢摸她的。她们喜欢脱光了紧紧抱在一起，两个人的奶子互相摩擦着。<br/>
Steve的手率先伸向Ronnie的两腿间，她轻轻的揉弄抚摸着Ronnie的阴唇，她的手因为弹吉他有了一层茧子，痒痒的，很刺激。Ronnie的呼吸慌乱起来，她已经湿了。Steve也感受到了，大拇指又开始按压Ronnie敏感的阴蒂，狡黠地冲她笑着。Ronnie也不甘示弱的向Steve的下面进攻，Steve的阴唇已经因为情动变红发热了，Ronnie来回抚摸着，时不时触碰到已经流出爱液的阴道口。Steve总是叫得更大声，她把Ronnie推倒在床上将Ronnie的一条腿抗在肩膀上，自己分开腿，两个人的逼互相摩擦着，她和Ronnie的豆豆来回互相摩擦着，她能感受到Ronnie变热湿润的阴部，她知道Ronnie也能感受到她的。<br/>
Ronnie确实能感受的到，她最敏感的部位和Steve最敏感的部位紧紧贴在一起，互相摩擦着——这总是能让Ronnie激动不已。Ronnie的腿开始颤抖了，Steve知道她要到了——她还挺嫉妒Ronnie这一点的，Ronnie能更快的达到，所以高潮的次数也就比她多，可那也没办法，每个人的体质都是不一样的。<br/>
"little slut"她望着Ronnie紧紧咬着嘴唇双颊潮红的样子说道，一边更用力的摩擦着。她高潮了，Ronnie剧烈的喘息着，突然她把Steve往后面一推，分开她的双腿，Steve的逼暴露在她面前，小阴唇已经变红了，液体在流出。Ronnie用舌头舔Steve的阴蒂——她知道Steve最受不了豆豆被含住，最多三分钟就得到了。Ronnie舔弄着挑逗着，时不时用手指戳弄她的阴道口。Steve仰头高声呻吟着，这太刺激了，她确实最受不了这样，她的腿在发抖，手紧紧抓着床单。她高潮了，幸福又疲惫的喘息着。Ronnie俯身向前亲吻她的奶子，又和她吻了几下，躺在她的旁边，枕着Steve的手臂。她们互相笑着看着对方，再一次的接吻。<br/>
这只是第一次，她们总是能来很多次高潮的。这一天接下来的时间她们俩都打算继续。如果Mac她们又回来的话，就再把她们轰出去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>小脸就是一个女子偶像团体( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>